Kiss Me Till It Hurts pt 1
by RaynaDeverauxGothicaSmith
Summary: Ahna was in love with Zandor, and for four years they were the happiest couple in the world. Then out of the blue Ahna gets a video message of Zandor cheating on her and her world is shattered. She confronts and ends the relationship, but Zandor won't let her go with out a fight. As Ahna starts to move on, Zandor begins to obsess and spin out of control. "Ahna you are Mine"..


_Kiss Me Till It Hurts pt 1_

 _By Rayna A. Deveraux_

" _How could you?!"_

" _Ahna it's not what you think!"_

" _Oh really," she said pulling out her phone, tapping the screen, and showing the video to the person she was arguing with. "so this isn't a video of you and my so called 'best friend' fucking in your office?" the woman, named Ahna, replied venom lacing every word._

" _Look, she came on to me. I had just finished arguing with you about going out of town this week, I was stressed out and she called me wanting to hang out. We had a few drinks and she offered me some, you know, 'stress relief' so we went back to her place. It was one night and it meant nothing baby, I promise. You're overreacting."_

" _Overracting…I'm overreacting?! Are really so stupid that you think I'm overreacting Zandor? I get sent a video of you sleeping with another woman and I'm overreacting!" Ahna ranted. She ran her hands through her silken black hair and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration before opening them once more, focusing on Zandor giving him the iciest glare she could muster._

" _You know what, go away on your business trip Zandor, and while you're at it take your whore, Sybil. Also while you are packing for your trip, make sure all of your shit is out of my house and leave the keys, we are done."_

 _Zandor's eyes popped open in surprise and shock. "You can't mean that Ahna, it was one night of harmless sex it meant nothing to me!" he yelled trying with all of his might to verbally get his feelings through. "We can move past this baby, I love you and only you."_

 _Ahna shook her head and crossed her arms under her breasts, shielding herself from the hurt threatening to weaken her will. "It may have meant nothing to you Zandor but it means a hell of a lot to me. Also it shows me that the trust I have for you, the love that I put in you means nothing to you. 4 years, we've been together Zandor, and what was once blissful memories for me are now under scrutiny. The trips you would take to handle 'business', how many of those were really business trips and how many of those were 'stress relief' as you put it. I'm sorry but you've made your bed. We are over Zandor." Ahna says. Tears rimming her eyes as she looks him over one last time. She took in his 6'3 frame, his cream colored skin, dark brown hair, smoldering green eyes, all wrapped up in a charcoal gray suit. He was her first love but she couldn't forgive his betrayal. She walked up to him and stroked his left cheek with her hand, giving him one last caress which he quickly melted into. "Goodbye Zandor, I hope it was worth it." She says then took her hand away, turned quickly, and then left Zandor in his office alone._

 _Zandor watched Ahna leave drinking in her 5'7 curvy body. Her long black hair swaying gently above the swell of her ass. The black jeans she wore emphasizing that feature and making him hard as a rock. When she was out of the room Zandor shook his head back and forth before taking his hands and in a fit of rage cleared off his desk in one fell swoop. 'How could she leave me' he thought. It was a one-time thing with Sybil and it didn't matter at all why couldn't Ahna understand that. Zandor was knew Sybil was a bitch and that she harbored jealousy over Ahna's successful and happy life, so he figured she wouldn't say a word about the carnal night they had. Unfortunately, it would seem that he was wrong._

 _Zandor knew he was going to have to have a little chat with Sybil to find out if she was indeed the one to record and send the video of them to Ahna. Then he was going to work on getting Ahna back by any means necessary. If she thought they were done then she had another thought coming, Ahna was his woman and no one, not even Ahna herself, was going to keep her away from him._


End file.
